the_truth_roleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
Skorm
"I only Betray those who have no more use" "So, Everyone basically in your eyes?" "Precisely." Origins Skorm is entirely unknown in origin, but, we know that he was made, not born. Story Skorm was always mysterious, unknown, And Above all, unpredictable... Skorm has only one trait that never seems to leave, when hes done with his manipulated Faction, He Does everything he can to erase it from history, and xenocide/facicide them... He played a Large Part in the famous Secondary Carnar War. The tale of skorm Is bloody, Terrible, and Horrid. Skorm First got the Vampire Lords to his side... But stalemates occurred in the war between Leviathans and Carnars... And Skorm became bored of this... "Why Must This happen, The leviathans wont cut it... And I might as well get rid of them while i can before i switch sides.." And he did in fact, betray them, But not before nearly xenociding their entire species. And As he searched for a better faction, he saw the proud Legion, A Faction that Outright was the definition of honor. And they would never betray Their lord unless they realized a monster was their lord, But they also would threaten him, he Would have to get rid of them as well, But he had no army, And the only faction that didn't know of his Existence. So he acted as a great man of honor, Pretending to be just like them, and rose through ranks... And Slowly started a corruption of their race... And as the corruption became visible, The Legion Where starting to rise up, Against Skorm, And As the Tide of corruption began to slay the Greatness, Skorm Skimped out, and fled to the humans, Another target to disarray and destroy. But Unlike the vampire lords, Or the legion, The humans quickly guessed at his Intentions, and Threw him out before anything was manipulated... He Turned to the carnars, And claimed he did this in their name. They fell for it for they were now an arrogant empire, and Desperate. The humans where winning, The Leviathans where returning slowly, despite their mastres betraying them, The Dark Legion were rising, to xenocide all the carnars, And Above all, They believed, they could... Control Skorm... And Despite all their efforts, The humans were still winning, slightly Losing some here and there, But they still where winning in the long run... And Skorm realized, That he still Had the Dark Legion, Despite the small remnants of resistance of the original legion. He Betrayed the Carnars, And managed to nearly xenocide them, before being run off. And returned to the legion homeworld... Some prisoners of the legion however, released a being known as the Dark God, Or Satan, Or Lucifer, Or The Beast, Or Whatever the hell name you gave the devil. And The Dark God Consumed him. The Dark God was defeated by said prisoners, but Bearly, But for skorm, it was too late... He Returned, Only with Godlike Power... However, ? Slayed Him... He Later returns in the Exstancial War, Being nothing more than Devils Advocate, and a Manipulator with no real power... He may have no-little power... But he isn't giving up...